The University of New Mexico School of Medicine has a program of cancer education for medical students, house staff, faculty and physicians around the state. Facilities contributing to this program are a Cancer Research and Treatment Center, a Tumor Registry and a Cancer Control Program. The proposed clinical cancer education program emphasizes the need to improve the attitudes of both medical students and physicians toward patients with cancer. Basic science and clinical cancer curricula will be broadened and integrated, and an academic approach will be taken toward education in oncology nursing. Behavioral science and medical oncology faculty will observe student attitudes toward cancer patients and simulated patients, and will hold small group discussions with these students. Evaluations will be carried out by behavioral scientists in conjunction with the department of Biomedical Communications. Data will also be evaluated from students' scores in oncology-related questions in examinations after clinical rotations and from the National Board Examinations.